


That was all it took

by MarySueAtYourService



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, I Don't Even Know, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySueAtYourService/pseuds/MarySueAtYourService
Summary: Nobara didn't know a lot of things,But one she did was that she loved this girl.Yukino for once is confused.(oneshot that has a fandom but I'm on mobile—)
Kudos: 3





	That was all it took

**Author's Note:**

> set in the "I Wonder Why" chapter, a.k.a ch.81 in 'We Don't Need A Prince'
> 
> first person p.o.v
> 
> please don't sue me.
> 
> wait my user says to do that—

"I'd love if you let me think of you as special."

My cheeks feel hot. Too hot. I'm going to explode from the heat. How can she say that so nonchalantly but not? It's unfair! It really is!

"Nobara..."

What was I doing? I shouldn't try to speak, my mouth always fails me in these types of situations.

But in response, all she does is take a step forward.

"But sometimes,"

She grips my hand and when I feel her skin against mine I almost jump in surprise. They're cold but warm, if that makes sense. It helps freshen me up yet keep me comfortable enough. She really had a great effect on me.

"I want you to only look at me."

And I freeze. I stop moving and I'm sure my face is red enough to not be hid by the dark. I can say I loved her beautiful purple eyes but right now I found myself cursing them as they gazed into me almost knowingly. Like they didn't want me to escape, like she wouldn't let me get away and run from this.

"I know I'm being selfish, but that's how I feel..."

She stared right at me and she was so close our lips would connect if I pushed just a little bit. That short distance seemed so long yet reachable, and I actually wanted to cross it. Take that step towards a beginning that maybe was the end. But that end could be a good thing or a bad one,

I wasn't sure if I could take the risk.

"I wonder why?..."

And that was all it took for me to just give in as she had the courage to do something I could not.

**Author's Note:**

> criticize but not too much or my self-esteem will crumble *cri*
> 
> well this actually has a fandom but I'm on mobile??? I'll add it tomorrow when I'm in my laptop if I survive school haha
> 
> hope u enjoyed—


End file.
